sabhakosamfandomcom-20200213-history
സാംസ്കാരികാനുരൂപണം
ക്രൈസ്തവേതരങ്ങളായ സംസ്കാരങ്ങളിൽ ക്രൈസ്തവ പഠനങ്ങളും സന്ദേശങ്ങലും നൽകുമ്പോൾ പാലിക്കുന്ന അവസ്ഥാന്തരങ്ങളെ യാണ് സാംസ്കാരികാനുരൂപണം എന്നതു കൊണ്ട് വിവക്ഷിക്കുന്നത്. ഈ പ്രക്രിയിൽ ക്രൈസ്തവ ചൈതന്യത്തിനും ദൈവശസ്ത്ര വീക്ഷണത്തിനും വിരുദ്ധമല്ലാത്ത അംശങ്ങള മറ്റു സംസ്കാരങ്ങളിൽ നിന്നു കത്തോലിക്ക സഭ സ്വീകരിക്കുന്നു.. പശ്ചാത്തലം അപ്പസ്തോലിക കാലം മുതൽ ക്രൈസ്തവ മതം മറ്റു മതങ്ങളോടു ചേർന്നാണ് വളർന്നത്. സ്വർഗ്ഗാരോഹണത്തിനു മുമ്പ് ഈശോ പ്രേഷിതപ്രവർത്തനത്തിനുള്ള കല്പന ശ്ലീഹന്മാർക്കു നൽകി(മർക്കോ 28,28; മത്താ 16,15) എങ്കിലും അതിന്റെ രീതികൾ വിശദമാക്കിയിരുന്നില്ല Franzen Kirchengeschichte, 18. ഏതൻസിലെ അരയപ്പോഗസ്സിലെ അജ്ഞാത ദേവന്റെ അൾത്താരക്കു മുന്നിൽ പൗലോസ് നടത്തയ പ്രസംഗം ആദ്യ സാംസ്കാരിക അനുരൂപണത്തിന്റെ ശ്രമമായി മനസിലാക്കാം.(നടപടി 17:22-33) ക്രി. വ. 50 നോടറ്റുത്ത് ശ്ലീഹന്മാർ ജറൂസലേമിൽ ആദ്യ സൂനഹദോസ് കൂടി. അതിന്റെ പ്രധാന വിഴയം വിജാതിയ സംസ്കാരങ്ങളെ എങ്ങനെ ക്രൈസ്തവവത്കരിക്കാം എന്നതായിരുന്നു.McManners, Oxford Illustrated History of Christianity (2002), p. 37, Chapter 1 The Early Christian Community subsection entitled "Rome", quote: "In Acts 15 scripture recorded the apostles meeting in synod to reach a common policy about the Gentile mission."McManners, Oxford Illustrated History of Christianity (2002), pp. 37–8, Chapter 1 The Early Christian Community subsection entitled "Rome", quote: "The 'synod' or, in Latin, 'council' (the modern distinction making a synod something less than a council was unknown in antiquity) became an indispensable way of keeping a common mind, and helped to keep maverick individuals from centrifugal tendencies. During the third century synodal government became so developed that synods used to meet not merely at times of crisis but on a regular basis every year, normally between Easter and Pentecost." The Council confirmed that Gentiles could be accepted as Christians. Cultural conflicts between Jewish Christians and Gentile Christians continued until Christianity incorporated the Greco-Roman culture.Franzen,319 Similar inculturation occurred when the Roman Empire ceased and the Germanic and Medieval cultures became dominant, a process taking centuries.Franzen 319 Early practitioners of inculturation in the history of missions include St. Patrick in Ireland and Sts. Cyril and Methodius for the Slavic peoples of Eastern Europe. After the schism of 1054, the Roman Catholic Church was largely restricted to the Western parts of Europe. Attempts failed to broaden the sphere of influence to the cultures of the Middle East with the crusades and the Latin Empire in Constantinople (1204-1261). The Protestant Reformation generated a division in the Western Church. However, at the same time, Spanish and Portuguese discoveries of the Americas, Asia and Africa broadened contact with other cultures and civilizations.Franzen 321 കണ്ടു പിടിത്തങ്ങൾക്കു ശേഷം ആദിമ കാലം മുതലേ സ്ഭ അന്യ സംസ്കാരങ്ങളോടൊപ്പമാണു വളർന്നതെങ്കിലും പതിനഞ്ചാം നൂറ്റാണ്ടലെ കടൽ പര്യവേക്ഷണങ്ങളും വർകരകളെ കണ്ടെത്തിയതുമൊക്കെ പ്രേഷിത പ്രവർത്തനത്തിനു വലിയ ഊർജ്ജം പകർന്നു. ഒപ്പം സാംസ്കാരികാനുരൂപണത്തിന്റെ ആവഷ്യങ്ങലും ഏറി. ബ്രസീലിൽജോസ് ദെ അക്കിയെറ്റയും ദക്ഷിണ ഭാരതത്തിൽ റോബർട്ട് ദിനോബിലിയും വിയറ്റ്നാമിൽ അലക്സാൻഡ്രെ ദെ റൊഡെസുംഇതിനുള്ള ശ്രമങ്ങൾ നടത്തി. ചൈന The Jesuits Matteo Ricci, Adam Schall von Bell and others had successfully introduced Christianity to China. Ricci and Schall were appointed by the Chinese Emperor in Peking to be court mathematicians, court astronomers and even Mandarins. The first Catholic Church was built in Peking in 1650.Franzen 323 The emperor granted freedom of religion to Catholics. Ricci had adapted the Catholic faith to Chinese thinking, permitting among others the cultic veneration of ancestors, which he described as a mere cultural practice. The Holy See disagreed, deeming the veneration an act of worship and hence idolatry, and forbade any adaptation in the so-called Chinese Rites controversy in 1692 and 1742. The Chinese emperor felt duped and refused to permit any alteration of the existing Christian practices. The Church experienced missionary setbacks in 1721 when the Kangxi Emperor outlawed Christian missions.McManners, Oxford Illustrated History of Christianity (1990), p. 328, Chapter 9 The Expansion of Christianity by John McManners According to Franzen, "The Vatican policy was the death of the missions in China." Franzen 324 ഭാരതം ഔദ്യൊഗിക പഠനങ്ങൾ ലിയോ പതിമൂന്നാമൻ Pope Leo XIII fostered inter-cultural diversity, leading to the reintegration of the Armenian Catholic Church into the Catholic Church in 1879. He opposed efforts to Latinize the Eastern Rite Churches, stating that they constitute a most valuable ancient tradition and symbol of the divine unity of the Catholic Church. His 1894 encyclical Praeclara Gratulationis praised the cultural and liturgical diversity of expressions of faith within the Church . In Orientalum Dignitatis he repeated the need to preserve and cultivate diversity and declared different cultures to be a treasure.Duffy 241 He opposed the latinization policies of his own Vatican and decreed a number of measures which preserved the integrity and distinctiveness of other cultural expressions. ബെനെഡിക്ട് പതിനഞ്ച്, പയസ് പതിനൊന്നാമൻ While Pope Pius IX and Pope Pius X tended to be slightly more Latin oriented, Benedict XV was especially concerned with the development of missionary activities, which had suffered so much during World War I. Inculturation meant to him first of all the development of domestic clergy. On November 20, 1919, he appealed to the Catholics of the world, to support missions and especially the development of local clergy, favouring a de-Europeanization of the Catholic missions.Franzen 382 Pope Pius XI followed suit by promoting local clergy so the local cultures were better recognized. He held a mission congress in Rome in 1922 and personally consecrated each year bishops from Asia, Africa and Latin America.Franzen 385 At his death 240 dioceses and administrations were in the hands of domestic bishops. പയസ് പന്ത്രണ്ടാമൻ In 1939 Pope Pius XII, within weeks of his coronation, radically reverted the 250 year old Vatican policy and permitted the veneration of dead family members in China. The December 8, 1939 isuance from the Sacred Congregation for the Propagation of the Faith issued at the request of Pius XII stated that Chinese customs were no longer considered superstitious but rather an honourable way of esteeming one's relatives, and therefore permitted by Catholics.J Smit, Pope Pius XII, New York 1950 pp. 186-187 The Church began to flourish again with twenty new arch-dioceses, seventy-nine dioceses and thirty-eight apostolic prefects, but only until 1949, when the Communist revolution took over the country.Franzen 325 The introduction of the Gospel means inculturation and not the destruction of local cultures. Pius emphasized this because not all seemed to understand this point. He wrote in Summi Pontificatus that a deeper appreciation of various civilizations and their good qualities is necessary to the preaching of the Gospel of Christ.Evangelii 56 And in his 1944 speech to the directors of the Pontifical Missionary Society, he said: * The herald of the Gospel and messenger of Christ is an apostle. His office does not demand that he transplant European civilization and culture, and no other, to foreign soil, there to take root and propagate itself. His task in dealing with these peoples, who sometimes boast of a very old and highly developed culture of their own, is to teach and form them so that they are ready to accept willingly and in a practical manner the principles of Christian life and morality; principles, I might add, that fit into any culture, provided it be good and sound, and which give that culture greater force in safeguarding human dignity and in gaining human happiness.Evangelii 60 Inculturation was addressed in his encyclicals Evangelii Praecones and Fidei Donum, issued on June 2, 1951 and April 21, 1957, respectively. Pius increased the local decision-making of Catholic missions, many of which became independent dioceses. Pius XII demanded recognition of local cultures as fully equal to European culture.Audience for the directors of mission activities in 1944 A.A.S., 1944, p. 208.Evangelii Praecones. p. 56. Continuing the line of his predecessors, Pius XII supported the establishment of local administration in Church affairs: in 1950, the hierarchy of Western Africa became independent; in 1951, Southern Africa; and in 1953, British Eastern Africa. Finland, Burma and French Africa became independent dioceses in 1955. ജോൺ പോൾ രണ്ടാമൻ സാംസ്കാരികാനുരൂപണത്തിന്റെ വിഷയം തന്റെ പല ഏഴുത്തുകളിലും ജോൺ പോൾ രണ്ടാമൻ പ്രമേയമാക്കിയിട്ടുണ്ട്. 1990 ലെ''റെദംതോരിസ് മിസ്സിയോയിൽ''അദ്ദേഹം ഈ പദത്തെ പ്രതിപാദിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ട്. *"അതാതു സംസ്കാരങ്ങളിൽ സുവിശേഷം അവതീര്ണ്ണമാക്കപ്പെടണം ഈ സംസ്കാരങ്ങളെ സഭയുടെ ദൈനം ദിന ജീവിതത്തിലേക്ക് സ്വാഗതം ചെയ്യപ്പെടണം." John Paul II, encyclical Slavorum Apostoli, June 2, 1985, No. 21: AAS 77 (1985), 802-803; Address to the Pontifical Council for Culture plenary assembly, Jan. 17, 1987, No. 5: AAS 79 (1987), 1204-1205. *"The intimate transformation of authentic cultural values through their integration in Christianity and the insertion of Christianity in the various human cultures." Redemptoris Missio 52-54. *"സംസ്കാരങ്ങളും ക്രൈസ്തവ വിശ്വാസവുമായി നടക്കുന്ന നിരന്തരമായ സംവാദത്തെ കുറിക്കാൻ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ദൈവശാസ്ത്ര പദം ആയി സാംസ്കാരികാനുരൂപണത്തെ റെദംതോരിസ് മിസ്സിയോയിൽ (52) നിർവ്വചിച്ചിരിക്കുകയും അംഗീകരിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നു".Ethiopia and Inculturation, Brendan Cogavin C.S.Sp. Notes and references വർഗ്ഗം: പ്രേഷിതപ്രവർത്തനം വര്ഗ്ഗം: ദൈവ ശാസ്ത്രം